Somebody's Me
by yellowsocks
Summary: [Routh OneShot Songfic] 4 years after they graduate, Mouth is still as in love with in Rachel as he was way back then. But when another guy steps into the picture, is it too late? [Somebody's Me, Enrique Iglesias]


**A/N: This is oneshot number FIVE for today. Plus I updated _The Choices We Make._ I just haven't been able to stop writing all day :P Hope you enjoy, and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, Rachel would love Mouth. :) But I don't. So I write fanfiction about Routh instead! Oh, and I don't own the song Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. But it's really great song. Listen to it :)**

* * *

You, do you remember me?  
Like, I remember you? 

I remember my time at Tree Hill High just like it was yesterday. I was nothing more than a geek. I hung out at the River Court with a bunch of basketball playing guys, who didn't have an interest in playing for the school team, or being popular. My friend Jimmy Edwards and I sat on the sidelines while they played, commentating on the game. It was always our dream to be on the sidelines of a real Raven's game. But we never thought we'd get a chance to do that. But then Lucas got offered a spot on the team. He turned it down, not wanting to leave us all behind, but in the end he went and I followed him. We never forgot about the River Court, but we became different people. We all did.

_Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?  
Cause I, I walk the streets alone,_

Being friends with Lucas, made me kind of 'popular by association'. My name was mentioned up beside Lucas Scott's and I was noticed. I had always dreamed of being noticed by girls. And although I was never as much of a ladies man as Lucas, I definitely got a girl or two. There was one girl in my senior year, Rachel Gatina, who really caught my attention. She was so unlike everyone else, that I became infatuated with her.

_I hate being on my own, and everyone can see that,  
I really fell, and I'm going through hell.  
Thinking about you with somebody else._

So here I am four years after graduation, and we're all back in Tree Hill. I see her on his arm, and it breaks my heart. He's some stupid guy from New York. So why should he be good enough for her? I was the one that was there for her. I was the one that held her tight when she needed a shoulder to cry on. I was always there. I was the one that waited for four whole years for her to come back to me, only to find her with some dumb guy, who doesn't even deserve her. He probably doesn't know who she really is, what she wants out of life, what her dreams are.

_Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

I can't get my mind off of her. She's always there, haunting me, as if she's trying to break my heart. Or at least her memory is. I dream about kissing her one last time, before that guy steals her heart away from me. I love her, and she doesn't even care. I used to be the one she looked at. I used to be the hand she held. But not any more. Now the only one she cares about is Jeffrey. It's as if she doesn't realize I still love her. I thought I'd made that pretty clear to her. I've loved her since the moment I first laid eyes on her, and I'm never going to stop, no matter how many guys she sleeps with, or how many times she breaks my heart.

_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me.  
That somebody's me._

Maybe one of these days she'll wake up and realize that I'm the only guy who has ever really loved her. Who saw beyond the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous. There's more to Rachel than that, and if only more people knew it. She puts on this act around guys, making them think she's someone she's not. But with me, she's the real Rachel. And that's the only Rachel I'll ever need. Because I don't care about how she looks. She's beautiful on the inside.

_Yeah how, how did we go wrong?  
It was so good, and now its gone,_

In senior year, things were better. I had my chance, but then she decided to go sleep with Nathan's Uncle Cooper. She decided to forget about me. So I tried to do the same, but I knew from the very beginning that I could never forget about Rachel. She was amazing. So when Cooper left her when he found out she was seventeen, I tried to help her. I tried to save her from herself. But she pushed me away, saying she was a mess and that I didn't need someone like that. But I did. I needed someone like her.

_And I pray at night, that our paths soon will cross.  
What we had, isn't lost.  
Cause you are always right here in my thoughts._

I sometimes hope that I'll run into her on one of my nightly walks. That I'll be able to talk some sense into her, and tell her that Jeffrey's no good for her. That I can tell her I'm the only guy that will ever care about her in the way I do and that I'll always love her, even if she doesn't love me. That she'll realize I'm right, she'll open her eyes, and tell me she loves me too. But that's all just hoping and dreaming. I look up at the night sky, but there isn't a shooting star in sight. But I know wishing won't work either.  
_  
Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

I know that right now she's probably lying next to him, when she should be next to me. Right now, he's probably holding her close, when it should be my arms around her. She's the only one for me, and I'm the one for her. I just hope one day she'll realize that. Because right now, I'm all alone, while she stands with him. I'll wait for her forever. But I just hope forever isn't really that long.

_Somebody cant breathe, without you its lonely.  
Somebody hopes that some day you will see, that somebody's me.  
Oh yeah..._

I sometimes wonder if she still even cares. If she sees me as anything more than the friend I always was to her, and to everyone else. But I doubt it. I doubt that she'll ever care about me the way she once did. It's hard to go back, once you've moved on. But I'll never move on. Rachel will always be it for me. And nothing's going to change that.

_You will always be in my life,  
even if I'm not in your life.  
Cause you're in my memory..._

Even if she won't take me back, even if she won't have me in her life again, I'm always going to remember her. I'm always going to be in love with her. I've got the memories of yesterday, to get me through today. But I don't know if that'll be enough once tomorrow rolls around. I don't know if I'll be able to live without her. She was such a big part of my life at one time, that she probably always will be. She's always going to be there, even if she's not standing right in front of me.

_You, when you remember me...  
And before you set me free, oh listen please..._

One of these days she'll remember me. She'll remember the love we once shared. And she'll try to come and find me. But by then it'll probably be too late. I can't wait around for her. I can't let this other guy steal the love of my life. I know what I have to do now. It's my only chance at my happily ever after. I have to get Rachel back.

_Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night._

My path changes. At first I was just wandering, but now I have a place to go. I have something I need to do. And it seems like a few short seconds before I'm there. I knock on the door, thinking of what to say. But I'm not really given the time. The door swings open and there she is. Just as beautiful as ever.  
"Mouth?"  
"Rachel, we need to talk."  
"Okay, come in."  
"What about...that Jeffrey guy?" I ask, as I slowly step inside.  
"He never cared. He went back to New York just like everyone told me he would. Just like I knew he would." Rachel sighed.

_Somebody cant breathe, without you its lonely.  
Somebody hopes that some day you will see, that somebody's me_.

"Rachel, I'm sorry..." I say, but I trail off. The truth is, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that the idiot went back to New York. Because I knew that he wasn't right for Rachel from the moment I saw him. But I am sorry that it upsets her.  
"Don't worry about it. He never loved me, and I never loved him. But what did you want to talk about?" She asks, and I look into her eyes.  
"Jeffery never loved you, but somebody else always will." I say simply.  
She looks confused.  
"And that somebody's me." I smile weakly.  
The next thing I know, she's smiling back at me, and her face inches forward. Her lips touch mine, and I know this is what's right. She slowly pulls away.  
"I love you too, Mouth." She whispers.

_That somebody's me.  
Somebody's me...  
Somebody's me...  
Oh yeah..._

* * *

**Leave a review!**


End file.
